Signs
by Leodragon678
Summary: "Quiet is peace. Tranquility. Quiet is turning down the volume knob on life. Silence is pushing the off button. Shutting it down. All of it."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be starting a short story on the side of Mind Visions. This story isn't replacing it in any way and I'm mostly just writing this before I lose the idea for good. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

" _Quiet is peace. Tranquility. Quiet is turning down the volume knob on life._

 _Silence is pushing the off button. Shutting it down. All of it."_

 _-_ _Khaled Hosseini_

 **Signs**

Sonic awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off at 10 am. Rather reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and began to get ready. A couple months ago, he would have been out of bed bright and early. But ever sense Egghead had kicked the bucket, he found there wasn't much world to save.

Downstairs, he caught the smell of cooking, Tails was probably already up. He still got up nice and early every day, despite being able to sleep in. As he descended the stairs, the fox in question turned around and waved to Sonic.

"Hey Tails, what are you cooking?"

Tails turned to face him before replying, "Pancakes, you want some?"

"Sure!"

Tails smiled before turning back to his pancakes.

After they were ready, they both started to eat their pancakes. Tails turned to Sonic, "What do you have planned to do today?" He asked.

"You know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full..." Sonic replied.

Tails grinned at the statement before continuing, "I think I get an exception."

They both chuckled at the joke, however before they could continue, they heard a knock at the door. Sonic walked over and answered it.

"Hey Sonic!" It was Amy at the door.

"Hey Amy!"

Tails leaned over in the back to wave to her.

"Hey Tails, what you guys up to?"

Tails answered her question and she turned to Sonic for the translation.

"He says, Nothing much." Sonic translated, "Just relaxing and keeping myself busy."

"That's great Tails!" Amy spoke back, "Would you guys like to go to the park with me and Knuckles later?"

"That'd be great Amy!" Sonic responded, then he looked to Tails, who nodded in response.

"I guess that means we're both in!" Sonic implied from Tails' nod.

"Awesome! Also, I love how you guys still learned how to communicate after... You know... How's Tails been doing?"

"He's been doing, as well as he could I guess, I mean, it didn't take that long for us to learn, we could teach you sometime."

"That'd be cool! Then you wouldn't have to translate every time for me!"

Sonic turned back to ask Tails. "Hey Tails, would you mind that?"

Tails responded, and Sonic translated. "He said, I'd be happy too!"

"Alright! I see you guys later at the park."

"See ya Amy!" Sonic yelled as she left.

Sonic turned back to speak with Tails, "You know, it would be really cool if me **and** Amy could understand you..."

Tails hands instantly started moving in front of him into distinct shapes and symbols. "Yeah, then you wouldn't have to translate as much!" It said.

"Alright, we'll talk about it at the park."

Tails went upstairs to fetch his shoes, he returned about a minute later.

"Ready?"

Tails nodded in response.

"Alright then, let's go!"

During the run to the park, with Tails closely behind, Sonic couldn't help thinking about what Amy had said, he would like for someone else to be able to understand Tails' speech, he had picked up on it quickly.

" _I mean I guess Tails always has his whiteboard..."_ He thought, _"I wish there was something more I could have done though..."_

Tails whiteboard speaking attempts were, questionable at best, his handwriting was awful, and he knew it. Plus, it took forever to write and erase everything he wanted to say. Eventually, they had decided to learn sign language, so Tails could communicate efficiently. Sonic's mind flashed back to the memory of them both trying their hardest to have even a simple conversation with it, to think they that now they could both hold longer discussions easily.

He looked back at Tails while running, he should have been there for him. There must have been something he could have done. In all honesty though, he just wanted to hear Tails' voice again, it had been about a year now sense he had heard it, he just wanted his Tails back.

He wondered what Tails must have felt, he thought it was bad enough, imagine having to live through it, he didn't know what he would do. It was part of the Docs final act of revenge.

Tails had been mute for about a year now, and every second it haunted Sonic's thoughts.

 **-X-**

After a little while longer, the duo arrived at the park. Amy and Knuckles were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails simply waved back at Knuckles.

"What you guys up to?" Sonic asked.

"We're just trying to find something to do to entertain ourselves and it looks like you guys are in the same boat." Amy responded. "We were wondering if you guys had any ideas?"

Tails grabbed Sonics attention and began to sign out a message.

"Tails suggests we could go see a movie."

"That's a great idea Tails!" Amy responded.

Tails grinned at the statement.

The group of them then began to walk to the movie theatre, although their life had been peaceful after Eggman, there were still somethings left to get used to...

 **What'd you guys think? In case it wasn't obvious, Tails is entirely mute in this story, he can't talk, but he can use sign language to communicate. Why is Tails mute? You'll have to stay tuned and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I can't speak anymore, I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. So many things to say._

 _I wonder if you really want to hear it anyway?_

 **Signs**

After returning from the movie, Sonic and Tails returned to their house. Tails settled into a chair in the living room and grabbed a nearby book. Sonic laid down on one of the couches, thinking though what had happened to them. Tails sat in the chair across from him, unable to speak, and Sonic wasn't sure if he ever would again. Sonic just allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts, completely tuning out the outside world.

 **-X-**

Sonic and Tails had charged into the base, confident as ever in their victory.

"Which way Tails?" Sonic shouted back to the kitsune.

"Turn right up ahead!" Tails yelled back, "That's at least where the energy seems to be coming from."

"Alright!"

Sonic took a sharp right at the next turn Tails following closely behind. As much as Sonic really didn't like putting Tails in danger, the kid could handle himself. The door lead them into what appeared to be the main lab of the facility, large screens and assorted robot parts laid scattered across the room.

"Come on out Egghead!" Sonic taunted, "Or are you scared to lose!"

The floor suddenly began to part as a large spherical mech rose from the darkness. It was covered in heavy armor and bristled with heavy weaponry.

"Scared of losing to you hedgehog?!" The mad genius replied from within the monstrosity's hull. "Not this time hedgehog!"

The mech began to quickly roll toward Sonic and Tails' position, Sonic quickly dashed out of the way, while Tails instantly took off to the air.

"See your finally copying my style again." Sonic added, "Didn't you learn with Metal? I'll always beat you!"

Laser cannons across the sphere roared to life, opening fire on both the hedgehog and fox. The blasts were incredibly close, one even getting close enough that Sonic could feel the heat from the blast.

Tails meanwhile, was doing just fine, the cannons were having considerable difficulty tracking him in the air. He was busy scanning the bot for a point that could be struck, somewhere that would provide them an opening of some sort. After a second, Tails finally spotted it. To be able to see him and Sonic, the glass he sat behind was unprotected, and he highly doubted Eggman would turn his own cannons on himself.

Tails dropped down an quickly spin dashed into the glass, ricocheting off it. Although it had appeared he hadn't done anything, he knew that if they hit it enough times the glass could become damaged.

Sonic caught on to what Tails was thinking and followed Tails' suit impacting the glass, and again, bouncing off.

The mech continued to perform a circuit of the room, crashing through desks, tables, and discarded robot parts alike. Each time it came to a halt, the duo would strike at the exposed glass. Eventually, small cracks began to appear in the reinforced glass. The heroes attacked with renewed vigor, eventually, with one final strike, Tails smashed through the glass and into the cockpit.

"You've defied me for the last time fox!" Eggman shouted at Tails.

"I'm taking you down Eggman!" Tails retorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Eggman pressed a button on his console.

"Self-Destruction Sequence activated..." The computerized voice spoke, "T-minus 30 seconds."

Metal blast shields closed all around the bot, trapping its two occupants inside.

"Your insane!" Tails yelled.

"Am I? I've had enough of you two constantly thwarting my plans, I just figured I needed to get one of you out of the picture, I would have preferred Sonic... But you'll do just as well!" Eggman yelled with utmost joy in his voice. "Good luck escaping!"

Eggman pressed another button on his console, only for the computer to reply.

"Ejector seat failed, E.G.G.S.H.E.L.L. in suboptimum position."

"What do you mean ejector seat failed!?" Eggman shouted, meanwhile, Tails continued to assault the blast shield projected over the window, but his assault continued to be fruitless as the shell held in place."

"Self-destruct in T-minus 10 seconds."

Tails stopped attacking, it was hopeless, he was going to die in here. His life flashed before his eyes with this sudden realization. His time on Westside Island, meeting Sonic, going on his first adventure, defeating Eggman for the first time. Tails collapsed to his knees, there was so much he still wanted to do. It seemed he would never get the chance.

"Self-destruct in T-minus 5 seconds."

Tails thought of all his friends and... Sonic

"4."

He would never get to see him again, never thank him for everything he had done.

"3."

"Thank you, Sonic," Tails whispered.

"2"

"Thank you for everything."

"1"

Tails smiled to himself before he felt extreme heat envelop his body, and then everything went white.

 **-X-**

Sonic had panicked the second he heard that the self-destruct sequence had been activated.

"Tails what did you do?!" He shouted, trying to find an opening in the sphere's armor.

As the countdown lowered, he became more and more frantic. He couldn't lose Tails, not like this.

As the countdown reached two, Sonic's survival instincts took over and he couldn't help himself as he dashed for cover.

The explosion was humongous, everything was enveloped in a blinding white light.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted, the second the explosion receded, Sonic dashed into the wreckage and dug frantically for the kitsune. He had to be alive, he couldn't be dead.

After moving a steel beam out of the way, not concerned with his own safety, he saw an orange tail sticking out of the wreckage. Quickly working to uncover the young kitsune, Sonic was horrified.

Most of Tails fur had been singed off, revealing darkened skin underneath. His chest had blood actively flowing from a wound, he looked completely dead. Sonic quickly checked the young kit's pulse, it was incredibly faint, but Tails was still alive. Sonic quickly gathered him into his arms and ran out, desperate to find him some help.

"Just hang on Miles!" Sonic shouted, "Just hang on!"

 **I feel bad, Tails is my favorite character. Anyways, read and review, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm slammed with an identity that can no longer say a word; mute with responsibility._

 **Signs**

Sonic snapped out of his trance by Tails, softly shaking him until he returned to full awareness.

"Sonic, it's getting late." Tails signed, "I'm headed to bed, do you need anything?"

"Nope, if you want to head to bed then feel free."

Tails went to head back up the stairs, before turning back to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, is something bothering you? You've seemed really distant lately."

"No, Tails, I'm alright, still just getting used to life without Eggman."

Tails' head tilted slightly to the side, almost to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Tails, I'm serious, I'm alright."

Tails looked over at him for a moment before continuing up the stairs.

"Night Sonic," He signed down from the top.

"Night Tails."

Tails walked into his room and shut the door, Sonic however, continued to lay in the living room. Tails was right, it was getting late, and he did feel kind of tired. Eventually, Sonic accepted the dark embrace of sleep.

 **-X-**

Sonic quickly rushed out of the base, heading for the hospital. The young fox cradled in his arms was slowly having the life drained from him.

"Miles, if you can hear me, don't stop fighting!"

The horrifically injured young fox didn't respond.

Sonic rushed into the hospital at record speed, "Somebody please help me!"

Doctors were quickly called out and placed the fox on a gurney Miles was quickly looked over and the steadily bleeding wound in his chest was bandaged. Sonic was left in the waiting room, worried about his surrogate bother's fate...

A few hours had passed, and Sonic still had no news about Tails, he was starting to seriously worry himself.

"Sonic, calm down..." Amy, who had arrived soon after hearing what had happened, commented as the blue speedster in question paced up and down the hallway.

"How are you not freaking out right now?! Tails could be dying for crying out loud!"

"Sonic... Tails is a tough kid, he'll pull though."

Sonic still didn't sit down, he continued to pace up and down the hallway. His mind thinking about the worst possible scenarios.

"Sonic?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Sonic looked up from his pacing at a nurse, she had come from around the corner.

"Miles' condition is now considered stable enough to have visitors."

"So, you're saying we can see him?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, however, he is still unconscious, he suffered some head trauma during the blast you told us about, we're still unsure about his current state."

Sonic took in everything she was saying with a certain sense of dread.

"Let's go see him then..."

Sonic, and Amy both followed her down the hall from where she had come. Eventually they stopped at a room closer to the end of the hall.

"I'm going to warn you," The nurse stated. "It's not pretty..."

The three of them stepped inside the room and Amy audibly gasped.

"Sonic, even from what you told me, I didn't think it would be this bad..."

Tails lay unconscious on his hospital bed; a respirator had been placed over his mouth like a muzzle. What of his fur they could see without his hospital gown was charred black, stitches were visible across his chest. Despite the respirator, Tails' breathing still sounded shallow, the heart monitor in the room occasionally beeped, adding an overall sense of dread to the room.

Sonic walked over to the side of Miles' bed and gently grasped the kit's hand.

"He was one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen," The nurse added. "Every time we thought he wouldn't come back, he would I've rarely seen people get revived more than once."

"How many times did you have to revive him?" Sonic asked.

"Three, I'm actually kind of amazed he survived."

Sonic continued to stare at Miles in silence.

Amy decided to add to the conversation, "What are those stitches on his chest from?"

"Shrapnel, the nurse replied. "They proved, difficult to remove, due to the sheer amount."

"And, the respirator?"

The nurse paused for a moment before responding, "His windpipe was, damaged by the blast, he is going to be going through a second surgery soon to attempt to correct it permanently.

Sonic appeared completely devastated, the image of Tails laying in a hospital bed, teetering on the edge of life and death would forever be burned into his nightmares and thoughts.

"I'll leave you for a moment..." The nurse spoke before walking out of the room.

Sonic and Amy at in silence for a moment before Amy spoke.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry... I know what Tails meant to you and I can't imagine what's going through your head right now, just know we're all here for you."

"Thanks Amy," Sonic whispered. "I just wish I could have done something..."

Tears started to well up in Sonic's eyes, it was the first time Amy had seen Sonic cry.

"Miles, I'm so sorry."

Tails' hand felt almost lifeless in Sonic's, and for a moment, the only sounds in the room was the constant beeping from the heart monitor, and the sound of the respirator allowing air in and out.

"I'll-," Amy began. "I'll let you have some time with him..."

Amy stepped out of the room, leaving Sonic alone with Miles.

Sonic sat there for hours, blaming himself for everything that had happened.

Eventually he was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, the nurse from earlier had returned.

"Sonic, if you want to stay the night there are pillows in the cabinet."

"Thanks..."

Sonic walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid out on the couch by Tails, allowing his mind to wander late into the night...

 **Thanks to everyone for your support last two chapters, stay tuned until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _If everything you say gets laughed at, then you become afraid of everyone, and are no longer able to speak._

 _Even knowing all that does is bother everyone. Your heart shuts down,_

 _And your words die..."_

 **Signs**

Sonic was awoken from his sleep by sunlight reaching his eyelids. Begrudgingly opening his eyes, he realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch, moving the blankets off him he began looking around for a clock, before realizing he couldn't see one from his position laying on the couch. He stood up and looked at the clock, it was about noon.

" _Did I really sleep that late?"_ Sonic thought, _"Come to think of it, how did that blanket, and pillow get here?"_

Very quickly, it occurred to him.

" _Tails must have put it there, where is he?"_

Sonic looked around the house for the fox, he wasn't upstairs in his room, or in his workshop, or even in the garage.

Eventually however, he noticed a new note on the fridge that hadn't been there the night before.

"Hey Sonic," It read. "I noticed you fell asleep on the couch last night, so I gave you a blanket and pillow, it was nice to be on the giving end of that exchange for once. I just stepped out for a second to get some parts that I need. I should be back soon."

-Tails

Sonic put the note back on the fridge, Tails had kept himself busy in his workshop since Eggman had been defeated for good, and he had lost his voice. Sonic didn't really understand much of what went down in his workshop anyways. He always relied on Tails' explanations of his machines to figure out what they did.

Sonic walked over to the door and grabbed his shoes, he hadn't been on his run today, and it didn't look like he had anything better to do. Walking out the door, he blasted off on his usual running route.

 **-X-**

During the days leading up to Tails' surgery, he had plenty of visitors, almost everyone Tails knew showed up at some point. Amy still visited constantly, along with Knuckles. Sonic however, practically lived there. Sonic had set up in Tails' hospital room, completely refusing to leave his side for anything other than a short run. It was the longest anyone had ever seen him sit still. He would stay in Tails' room for hours at a time, even electing to sleep there nightly.

Eventually Tails was removed for his surgery, Sonic was notably much more irritable after this, he paced around much more than usual, and was more prone to angry outbursts.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Amy asked. "They said that the damage was pretty severe."

"I hope so..." Sonic quietly replied.

After a moment the nurse emerged, "Sonic, Miles is awake now. The surgery was partially successful."

"What do you mean, partially successful?" Sonic asked, dreading what the reply would be.

"His windpipe was entirely corrected, and he should be able to breathe normally now. However, his vocal cords were heavily damaged by the heat and blast forces. I'm afraid that they may never heal, and he may never be able to speak again."

Sonic suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down. Almost instantaneously, Sonic broke into tears.

"I'm sorry..." The nurse continued, "But there's nothing we can do without risking further injury or death."

Sonic wiped away the tears around his eyes, "Can I at least see him?"

"Yes, he just woke up."

Sonic and Amy then stood up and started to walk down the hall with the nurse to see Miles.

 **-X-**

" _Ughhhh..."_ Is the first thing I think as I slowly become aware. _"What happened?"_

My arms, legs, even my tails all feel like lead. I can't move or see anything but the inside of my eyelids. I think I can hear a beeping of some sort but I'm not sure. I try to close my fingers and they slowly respond.

I try my eyes and instantly I'm blinded by light. After a moment I can make out some lightly blurry shapes on the edges of my vision. My vision slowly come into focus, I'm wearing a light blue shirt of some sort, funny, I don't remember putting on a shirt, then again, it even hurts to think right now...

Suddenly, my brain snaps into action again, almost like someone had turned it on after having it off. I'm wearing a hospital gown, I turn to my right and see a heart monitor hooked up to my wrist, _"So that's what that beeping was..."_ I think to myself. I notice the fur over my skin is a deep black, again, very strange.

Memories start to come rushing back, running into Eggman's base, fighting that ball mech thing, explosions, brilliant white light. _"Wait..."_ I think to myself, _"Go back a bit..."_

Before I can think any more however, the door in the corner opens, looking over I see a lady in a uniform I don't recognize, probably a nurse considering I'm in a hospital. Along with Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic?" I try to ask, strangely, my voice doesn't feel like responding. It's almost like I can think it but can't quite get everything to move right to make the proper noises.

"Tails, there's a white board on your left." Sonic replies, maybe he saw me try to talk?

Looking to my left, there's a table with all sorts of things on them, balloons are tied to a glass on the table, alongside a couple cards, I find a whiteboard and marker. Pulling the cap off the marker, I start writing on the white board, confused as ever. _"Why would that even be there?"_

"What happened?" I write, before turning the board so that the three of them can see.

Sonic and Amy turn and look at each other, I catch the look on their faces, I probably shouldn't have asked that question cause now I'm scared of the answer.

"Tails..." Amy starts, "You were caught in an explosion, you've been unconscious for about three days now."

"Well that certainly explains why I feel like garbage." I hastily write on the board.

"Tails, I'm sorry but I can't read that..." Sonic answers.

Turning the board back around I rewrite out my answer, a little slower this time so it's much easier to read.

"Much better," Sonic replies. "Sorry to hear that bud."

I ask another question. "Why do I have this board? Can't I just talk to you guys?"

Tears start to become visible in Sonic's eyes. _"Was it something I said?"_ I think to myself. It's one of the two or three times I've ever seen him cry, and he never does it while anyone else is around.

"Tails," Amy finally speaks. "The blast apparently damaged your vocal cords; the doctors aren't sure if you'll ever be able to talk again."

Suddenly, I feel lightheaded, and I already felt like that this entire time so that's saying something.

" _I didn't just hear that that right?"_ My brain thinks, _"There's no way."_

Their reactions however make it seem like it might just be real. I start to panic, _"That's why I couldn't talk, because I_ _ **can't**_ _!"_

"I'm so sorry Miles..." Sonic sobs though tears.

"Sonic, it's not your fault, I'm alive, and that's all that matters." I quickly scribble out on my board.

Sonic walks over to my side, and quickly grabs me into a hug. I try to move my arms to hug him back, and they slowly respond. I don't know what to think, I'm still in shock, this is all just a bad dream, right? At any second, I'm going to wake back up and everything will be back to normal...

Eventually I'm released from the hospital, turns out this isn't just a bad dream...

How I wish it was...

 **Alright guys, only one or two more chapters to go in this story. In the meantime, leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"But you know all about that, being sorry and having no words to say something when you know you should, but you just can't"

 **Signs**

When Sonic got back from his run, Tails was waiting in the living room.

"Hey bud!"

"Hi Sonic!" Tails replied. "Hey, can I ask you something? I need you to answer honestly."

Sonic thought over Tails question before replying. "As long as I get to ask you something first."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"What did it feel like, to almost die I mean... Like, what went through your head?"

Tails paused for a moment, the question caught him off guard.

"Well... I guess I felt scared, I didn't want to die. My brain was yelling at me to do something, but there wasn't anything I could do. Then, I... I felt regretful, there was lots I still wanted to do, and at the time, it didn't look like I would get the chance. Strangely though, right before it went off. I felt, peaceful. I guess I had just accepted it."

Tails waited for a second, almost letting it sit for a second.

"It was strange, I didn't feel panicked or stressed, somehow, it just felt right. I mean I still didn't want to die obviously, but I guess I just subconsciously accepted it."

Tails let his answer hang in the air before asking his question.

"Sonic, you've been acting really strange lately. What's wrong?"

"I guess I've just been thinking about when you... Lost your voice. There must have been something I could have done."

"We've been over this, it's not your fault Sonic." Tails interrupted.

"I know but, I was supposed to protect you, I'm your brother, I just-"

Sonic finally broke down into tears, not even bothering to try at stop them at this point.

"I just want to hear your voice again!" He finally blurted out.

Tails was taken aback by Sonic's outburst.

"I j-just want to hear my brother again!"

Tails walked over and hugged Sonic, he couldn't say anything, even if he knew what to say Sonic was too preoccupied to look at what he was saying.

"I miss hearing your voice, bragging about the newest thing you built, laughing at my jokes, heck, even just that little things. I-I just want to be able to hear you again."

The two of them sat there, Tails comforting Sonic. Eventually, Sonic put himself back together.

Tails' eyes suddenly widened with an idea, he stood up and went to run downstairs. "Be back in one second!" He signed as he ran downstairs.

He returned moments later with a small yellow tablet looking device in hand. Sonic recognized it instantly as the Miles Electric, Tails' personal handheld computer.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Tails questioned.

"I promise," Sonic responded.

Tails typed a password into the device, however, Sonic recognized that it wasn't the password Tails had told him to use when he wanted to access it. To Sonic's surprise, the device unlocked and instead of the main screen, pages of video files were present.

Tails selected the first video and instantly an image of himself filled the screen.

"Hey it works!" The video started as Tails stepped back to look at the camera.

"Ummm, I guess let's just get this out of the way. My name is Miles Prower, my friends call me Tails. I've decided to start these video logs of our adventures stopping Eggman and saving the world! Maybe we can look back at these one day and enjoy reliving them... I'm recording this on the Miles Electric, it a little handheld device I just made! It seems to be working just fine but we'll see. Anyways, that's all for now."

Tails started the second recording, taken a few weeks after the first.

"Alright, nothing super eventful happened for the little bit in-between this and the last entry. But me and Sonic just got back from our most recent adventure! There were these dark ancient spirts and they tried to destroy the planet! We also found out Sonic is a... Well, werehog I guess. It was so cool!"

Tails blushed a bit at the last line in the entry before beginning the next. This one was different, it wasn't taken in Tails' workshop like the rest. Rather it was taken next to a tree.

"Alright, so today is Sonic's birthday. Soooo, me and all the other guys are planning on setting up a surprise party for him right here. They should be arriving any time soon. I'll be back with how it went!"

"That was awesome!" The next entry began, "I mean, being frozen in time wasn't fun. But afterward, it almost felt like going on all the adventures I'd been on again! Plus, it was much shorter than our other adventures, we still got back in time for Sonic's party. He loved it!"

The entries continued, cataloging all the adventures and important events the duo had been on. Eventually, the entries ended with the most recent two, Tails was writing on a whiteboard during first of the entries. Several patches on his fur were still black, but it had begun to grow back in.

"So, Eggman is done. He offed himself trying to take me with him. Well I showed him a thing or two, it's going to take more than that to get rid of me! Anyways, I guess I can't talk anymore so these entries are going to be much quieter from now on. My vocal cords were damaged by the blast, but otherwise, I'm alright! I just, wonder how this is going to change things, not being able to talk is pretty hard."

Tails appeared on the screen one last time, this entry being from only about two months ago, his fur had grown back fully by this point and you couldn't even tell he had been injured in the first place. The whiteboard was absent, with sign language now being used to communicate.

"I hope you can read this, otherwise this will look pretty strange." Tails signed, "Sonic suggested that the two of us learn sign language a few months back. We've gotten pretty good at it, and now I can keep doing these entries! Writing on that board took too long anyways. Well, I think that's all I have to say for now."

The entries ended and the two of them just sat for a moment, before Sonic finally spoke.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Tails, that really helped."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Tails signed back, "Sonic, I want you to tell me its not your fault, you did everything you could. Cause you did, its because of you that I'm alive now to even tell you this."

"Alright Tails, you got me, I did everything I could."

Tails smiled before standing back up. "Alright, I'm going to run this downstairs," Tails shook the Miles Electric in the air next to him. "I'm just going to chill, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright Tails."

Tails descended the stairs, when suddenly he had an idea, rushing over to his table he started drawing out schematics for a device.

He knew just what he needed to make...


	6. Final

**Alright guys, this is going to be the last real chapter for this story. I may end up doing some bonus chapters at some point, read the note at the end for more info!**

" _When you are mute, you become a good listener - it's all one-way. You appreciate the written word. You appreciate the sound."_

 **Signs**

Tails descended into his workshop and cleared off a table, grabbing a blank blueprint, he started quickly sketching out a new design. He didn't know if creating something like this was even possible, but if anybody could, it would be him. Looking back at the Miles Electric he had brought back down with him, he thought though how long this would take, he was going to need to get started.

 **Five Months Later...**

Tails answered a knock at the door, he grabbed his whiteboard off the nearby table and answered the door. Amy and Knuckles were on the porch waiting for him. They let themselves in as Tails scribbled out a message on the board.

"He's just out for a quick run right now. I bought us about five or so minutes."

"Alright," Amy replied after reading. "Where do you want these?" She gestured to the presents in both of their hands.

"You can just keep them with you for now."

The three of them hid just out of sight from the door, after a minute or so, they heard footsteps approaching from outside. The door opened, and Sonic's voice was heard.

"Tails? You said there was something you needed?"

"SURPRISE!" Amy and Knuckles exclaimed as the three of them appeared from their hiding places. "Happy Birthday Sonic!"

Sonic smiled, "Thanks guys! You didn't have to though."

"You don't have to be so humble." Tails signed, "What kind of friends would we be if we forgot!"

Sonic chuckled, "Alright, fair enough."

They talked for a second before they presented their gifts. Sonic grabbed the smallest box, it was about the size of his palm.

"That's mine," Tails signed. "Is it alright if you open that last?"

Sonic looked down at the gift for a second. "Sure, we'll do Amy and Knuckles first."

Tails smiled, he felt excited, he couldn't wait to see the look on Sonic's face.

Knuckles got Sonic a new set of shoes, which he quickly tried on and dashed around the room. Amy got Sonic a small red scarf, he tried it on. He had been told he'd look good with a scarf, especially with his speed. He agreed with the sentiment. Finally, he looked to Tails' gift.

"Am I alright to open this now?"

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

Sonic opened the small box, inside was a small black disk, a little bigger than a quarter.

"Tails? What is this?"

Tails thought through how to explain before extending his hand out. Sonic gave him the small object, Tails did something with the back of it before deeply inhaling and attaching it to his neck. He sharply exhaled before smiling to Sonic.

"You remember what you said a few months ago?" He spoke.

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were all in total shock, had Tails just...

"You told me all you wanted was to hear my voice again?"

The three of them hugged the fox. He chuckled in response.

"Tails, but how..." Sonic stumbled, he was still shocked.

"It really wasn't that hard, it just took forever. After our discussion a few months ago, I set myself to work. I knew that I could fix it in theory, the main issue was that I wasn't totally sure, I made this little artificial voice box and started to program it with my voice. I used the sounds from my video diary to get all the noises I needed. It took forever though cause I had to modify each one by changing the pitch to better match my voice now. Took forever, but it was worth it."

Sonic squeezed the fox harder, "So that's what you've been up to? All because I said I wanted to hear your voice?"

"Pretty much, after that talk, it made me realize how much losing my voice meant not just to me, but to you as well."

"Thank you Tails, this is the best gift I could have ever asked for."

"You're welcome Sonic, it was the least I could do."

They waited like that for a bit before Tails spoke again. "To be honest, it's a little strange to be talking again. Is this what I always sounded like?"

"We're just happy to have you back." Amy replied, "And, yes, you've always sounded like this."

"Alright, let's not forget whose day it is today though, we still have things planned. Plus, I'd like to be able to breath."

The three of them reluctantly released their grip on the fox. "Yeah, don't want you passing out on us now." Knuckles spoke.

The three of them stood up and Amy started to lead the group out the door. Sonic couldn't stop smiling, his brother was finally back, and he would never leave him again. It was truly, the best gift he had ever received.

 **THE END**

 **Alright guys, that's it for the main story! However, I am open to doing bonus chapters for you guys if I get enough support! If you have anything you would like to see, leave a review here or message me with what your ideas are, and feel free to check out my other stories while you're at it! This is Leodragon678 signing out.**


End file.
